<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rabbit, Rabbit by surprisepink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175674">Rabbit, Rabbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisepink/pseuds/surprisepink'>surprisepink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, FE3H Kinkmeme, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prompt Fic, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisepink/pseuds/surprisepink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Bernadetta's head is still shoved under the pillow, but her rapidly-beating heart is able to return to a more normal pace. "Help me to not be such a scared Bernie-bear," she mumbles, once she manages to force herself to speak.</p>
  <p>Petra giggles. "You are acting more like a rabbit, Bernie. All snug in your burrow. But you are cuter than a rabbit, I think."</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rabbit, Rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a <a href="https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=44764#cmt44764">prompt</a> on the FE3H kink meme:</p><blockquote>
  <p>Bernadetta being both freaked out with nerves and trying to talking herself into being a brave Bernie during her first time doing whatever you like with her (possibly a bit confused but accommodating or amused) partner.</p>
</blockquote>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breathe in; breathe out. Breathe in; breathe out.</p><p>Bernadetta repeats the manta in her mind, the same mantra that she uses for every seemingly insurmountable task. She’s clung to it now for so many years; it’s simple, but stronger than any prayer. In the past she’d tried coming up with something else, something catchier or more meaningful, but in the end this was what had stuck. Nothing works as well as the simple act of focusing her energy on each breath of air that slowly fills her lungs, then exits.</p><p>Before each battle; before going to dinner when she knows there might be new recruits dining; before the professor tells her she's been assigned hunting duty <i>again</i> (blast her sharp vision). Breathe in; breathe out.</p><p>She puffs up her cheeks, gives them a few pats. Now that she's calmed herself a bit, it's time to focus on the task at hand! She’s on the bed already, kneeling on top of the covers, so that’s a start.</p><p>"Okay, Bernie, you can do this!" she says, pumping her fists. "It's not a big deal at all! People do this all the time—all the time! You've read about it in stories, and even written some! It's only—" she takes a deep breath. "It's only sex! There's nothing scary about having sex with—"</p><p>The door behind her opens. "Are you talking to someone?"</p><p>At the sound of the unexpected voice, Bernadetta dives into the bed, burying her head under the pillow with a squeak. Discovered! And looking like such an idiot, giving herself a pep talk! Goddess, if only she could only disappear right now!</p><p>"Leave me here to die," Bernadetta mumbles.</p><p>"Bernie? Is there something I can be helping you with?"</p><p>The voice is confused but kind—it's Petra, of <i>course</i> it's Petra, she was expecting Petra, this is <i>Petra's room</i>. She places a hand on Bernadetta's shoulder, and Bernadetta tenses at the unexpected contact. But she recovers quickly, relaxes into the familiar touch as Petra begins to run her hand gently down Bernadetta's back, making soothing circles.</p><p>It's a blessing, it really is, that Petra always seems to know exactly what Bernadetta needs, what makes her feel comfortable when she's nervous. Bernadetta would have never thought to ask for Petra to rub her back, but now that she is, it's... well, it's just nice.</p><p>Bernadetta's head is still shoved under the pillow, but her rapidly-beating heart is able to return to a more normal pace. "Help me to not be such a scared Bernie-bear," she mumbles, once she manages to force herself to speak.</p><p>Petra giggles. "You are acting more like a rabbit, Bernie. All snug in your burrow. But you are cuter than a rabbit, I think."</p><p>"T-thank you," says Bernadetta, a smile that Petra can't see crossing her face. She's learning to get better at accepting compliments, slowly but surely. Petra’s sincerity has helped.</p><p>"You seem frightened. Am I frightening you? Would you like to go back to your bedroom?"</p><p>"I'm not frightened, I'm just... nervous. I've, um. I've never stayed the night in another girl's room. Not even a sleepover! And this is more than a sleepover!"</p><p>"If you are preferring, it can just be a sleepover."</p><p>"I don't think that's why you invited me over!" Bernadetta says, voice squeaking. "And I'm okay that that's not why! I'm happy, even!"</p><p>The bed shifts under them as Petra lies down beside Bernadetta, and Bernadetta peeks out from under the pillow to see Petra's face smiling back at her. Bernadetta is still a bit tense talking about a topic like this, but she can't help but smile back; Petra has never been anything but patient with her.</p><p>"Tell me what you want?" Petra asks.</p><p>"I want... um, I mean..."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I want to make love!" says Bernadetta, face on fire. Does she really have to say it out loud?</p><p>"I would like that too. You said you've never had a sleepover with a girl, so—"</p><p>Bernadetta cuts her off. "Never with a boy either! Never with anyone! But you're so cool, and so <i>pretty</i>, I bet you've been with lots of people."</p><p>"A few, yes."</p><p>"Ugh, I'm sorry if I'm a disappointment," Bernadetta groans.</p><p>"You will not be disappointing me, Bernie. I am wanting to sleep with <i>you</i>, because I love you."</p><p>Those words come so easily to Petra. She's not the least bit embarrassed! Well then, Bernie can do it too.</p><p>"I love you too," Bernadetta says, and Petra reaches out to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze of appreciation. "Um, that's why I was talking to myself while you were in the bath. I wanted to give myself a pep talk, you know? So I would be ready. I, um… well, I want to make you happy tonight."</p><p>"You make me happy all of the time," Petra replies. "But tonight, I think we can make each other <i>very</i> happy."</p><p>"I'd like that," Bernadetta says. She makes the choice then and there to <i>finally</i> toss the pillow aside completely, and Petra laughs at the soft thump of it hitting the floor behind her. She and Petra are already close, lying side by side, but now Bernadetta pulls Petra toward her, pressing their bodies flush against each other. Their clothes are still on and yet it already feels so intimate as excitement is beginning to overtake Bernadetta's nervousness. She's thought about this dozens—no, <i>hundreds</i> of times before, ever since she first met Petra,, and now it's finally happening.</p><p>When their lips meet it feels both familiar and brand-new; comforting yet thrilling. Petra's kisses are always more than welcome, and Bernadetta easily melts into the touch of her lips. She wonders, trembling with anticipation, how much more wonderful those kisses will feel across the rest of her body. For this, she thinks, she can be brave.</p><p>Petra kisses her slowly, firmly. Like it’s the most important thing in her life, and she has all the time in the world to do it. It’s nothing like the way she hunts, shooting swift and true. Perhaps Bernadetta is less like a rabbit than she used to be.</p><p>After a time, Bernadetta realizes that it might be odd that they’re still wearing their nightclothes. It seems like Petra's been kissing her forever and Bernadetta wants <i>more</i>. But Petra is waiting, she realizes—she wants Bernadetta to take the lead, or at least ask for her to go further than this.</p><p><i>I can do it—I can!</i> Bernadetta tells herself, and that's enough encouragement for her to finally slip her hand under Petra's nightshirt and grope around a bit until her hand finds one of Petra's breasts. Petra’s laugh at her sudden enthusiasm quickly becomes a moan of appreciation when Bernadetta carefully rubs the nipple, and Bernadetta is pretty sure it's the best sound she's ever heard in her life.</p><p>Her success emboldens her—half of the pep talk had been a lie to herself, but lately she’s been learning that the only way to get things done is to just <i>do<i> them—and Bernadetta lifts Petra's nightshirt over her head. They have to finally break their kissing to do it, of course, and that gives Bernadetta a chance to look Petra over, to take in her body.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You're so <i>beautiful</i>," Bernadetta says as she gazes as Petra, enjoying every inch of her bare skin. Her normal outfit leaves little to the imagination—the clothes are common in Bridgid, Petra has explained, and very comfortable to move in. But when Bernadetta admires Petra on an average day, she's not thinking of sex—she's thinking of Petra's elegance, and her power. This is different; this is <i>so much</i> more.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And Petra, Bernadetta realizes with a small "eep", is not wearing underthings, and that curve of her body is loveliest of all. She stares there for perhaps longer than is polite, though Petra doesn’t seem to mind.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Then you are liking what you are seeing?" she says, offering Bernadetta a cheeky grin and a peck on the forehead.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yes!" Bernadetta says, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, but Petra only laughs. "Um, would you let me draw you later? Maybe?" Ugh, Bernie, what a weird thing to say!</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Later," Petra says, pulling Bernadetta in again. As always, she finds humor in Bernadetta’s eccentricities, but never judges. "Tonight we have something more fun to do."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bernadetta's clothes come off quickly after that. She had put on a similar nightshirt after her own bath, something that she's now grateful for as Petra tosses it aside. The heat inside of her has slowly been growing, and the anticipation of Petra trying to undo the buckles and fastenings of her everyday outfit might have driven her utterly insane.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Absolutely radiant," Petra whispers, trailing fingers down Bernadetta's nude back. A shiver runs up Bernadetta's spine. The touch is so similar to before, when Petra was rubbing her back, and yet with Petra pressed against her again, chest to chest, it's so different. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'm just average," Bernadetta mumbles in response, "but thank you." Radiant, really? Again, Bernadetta wants to sink into the floor and disappear, but this kind of embarrassment is... it's nice, actually. There's something comforting about bearing herself, body and soul, to someone as amazing as Petra and receiving only praise in return. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That's not true, Bernie. You are very lovely. I am looking forward to seeing your body like this more often." She gives Bernadetta another peck on the cheek, then another, again and again until Bernadetta can't help but giggle. "What would you like me to do next?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh, I don't know!" Bernadetta squeaks, though it's a lie. She knows <i>exactly</i> what she wants, the kind of pleasure that her body is begging for. Petra's hands have been softly tracing her back, her breasts, her stomach, but nothing lower.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Are you sure you don't know?" Petra replies, a hint of amusement in her voice. Her hand reaches the small of Bernadetta's back, and Bernadetta shivers in excitement. It seems like an innocent enough spot, but it's <i>sensitive</i>.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I lied, I do know! Will you, um—" she pauses. Her desires, she knows, are simple enough, but she's spent so long expected to hide what she wants.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yes?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Can we just... touch each other? Until we come?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Petra traces the curve of her ass, then her hand trails around, finally reaching Bernadetta's mound. "Of course we can," she says.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bernadetta gasps when Petra's fingers touch her clit, trembles as Petra traces tiny circles around it. Her other arm is around Bernadetta's body, holding her so close that each quiet moan reaches Petra’s ear directly. Bernadetta has touched herself before, after books and eventually her own writing helped her get past the shame of it all, but Petra's touch is different. It's feather-light, and it makes Bernadetta's toes curl in a way that she rarely manages by herself.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>In the haze of pleasure she somehow finds Petra's slit and slips her own fingers inside. She reaches Petra's entrance first, and Petra is so wet that a finger enters her easily. Before she can manage an apology—you're <i>definitely</i> supposed to ask before you go <i>inside</i>, right?—Petra moans something Bernadetta can't understand. She's pretty sure it's good, though, because Petra is squirming with pleasure as Bernadetta explores her body, gently pushing the finger in deeper.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Quickly, Bernadetta puts in a second finger and gets an absolutely delicious sound of appreciation in response. For all of her fantasizing, she’d never imagined the feeling that it gives her: this satisfaction, this <i>joy</i> that comes from the way that Petra’s nails dig into her with each thrust.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Though she’s not focused on her own satisfaction right now, the tightly coiled spring inside of Bernadetta releases all at once, so quickly and easily thanks to Petra's skillful fingers. By the time she's done riding the waves of pleasure, Petra's mouth has reached her shoulder, and she's alternating kisses and gentle nips. Her teeth against Bernadetta's skin provides a shockingly pleasant stimulation as she comes down from her orgasm.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“More, Bernie… please,” Petra pants when Bernadetta quickens her movements. Though her instinct is to apologize, Bernadetta instead adds a third finger wordlessly, and Petra gratefully grinds into it. Bernadetta had been worried about knowing when Petra would come, about figuring out exactly when they were done, but then Petra practically <i>screams</i> with a final thrust against Bernadetta’s hand.  Bernadetta hopes that the walls aren't too thin, briefly, but it's hard to think about that as she feels her lover write against her in bliss.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>I made that happen</i> Bernadetta thinks, proud that she hadn't run away, hadn’t denied the two of them what they both wanted. There is a time, she thinks, for being a shy Bernie-bunny, but it is not now, not here.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They lie there together afterward, silent except for the sounds of both of their breathing gradually slowing to a normal pace. Some part of Bernadetta had been afraid that Petra would tell her to leave afterward, but of course she stays.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>This is Petra, she reminds herself, Petra who came back to them after five years because of her loyalty to her people, willing to risk her own life to turn the tides of the war. Petra who told her two weeks later that she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Bernadetta for those five years. Petra who knew that Bernadetta could be brave, even before she herself knew.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Petra seems too good to be true, but she's not. She's right here.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They’ve barely moved since they finished, and Bernadetta has the vague desire to take another bath, but Petra has dozed off with her head resting on Bernadetta's breast. The sight of it is soothing, and soon enough Bernadetta joins her, freed from her worries.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Some part of Bernadetta is forever at war with herself, fighting her own insecurities—a fight that is perhaps even more frightening than the war. But with Petra, there is only peace.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can reach me on <a href="https://twitter.com/seraphknights">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>